


The Moon Told Me So

by TenyaIidasHusband



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hurt/Comfort, Jack Needs a Hug, Oneshot, Protective E. Aster Bunnymund, Sad Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenyaIidasHusband/pseuds/TenyaIidasHusband
Summary: Jack is late to another meeting with the Guardians and Bunny has had enough. What events will unfold?
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost
Kudos: 19





	The Moon Told Me So

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very late at night so I apologise for any spelling mistakes.  
> No trigger warnings, just Jack being sad and a mention of death.

Clouds covered the sun in the sky as soft snow blanketed the ground. The Guardians sat around a table. An extra chair left empty.

"North can't we just start without him?" Bunny asked impatiently, tapping his foot on the floor aggressively. North laughed at his fellow guardian and shook his head.

"Jack is guardian." He stated proudly, "He should be in meeting like everyone else ha?" Bunny rolled his eyes at the old man and slumped in his seat. Tooth put her finger up to her lip thinking before she spoke.

"North I will say he is taking a while to get here." She said softly. North only laughed again.

"Nonsense, Jack will be here soon." He announced, "I feel it, in my belly." The long haired man put his hand up to his stomach. Well they couldn't really argue with that. At that very moment, a familiar white haired teen flew in though the window. Bringing in with him, a gust of freezing cold wind. Bunny shivered.

"Hey guys-" the immortal teen didn't even get a sentence out before being interrupted. Bunny got out of his chair and angrily stormed towards the winter spirit.

"Frost! Where have you been?" He asked raising his voice.

This alerted Jack but he attempted to appear strong. He took a breath.

"Well England was due some snow so I-"

"You realise you need to come into these meetings on time? We were all waiting on you. That isn't an excuse." Bunny said.

Jack awkwardly scraped his feet along the floor. He was sick of being interrupted all the time. It reminded him of when he got his memories from pitch on Easter and they didn't even let him explain himself before they assumed he had betrayed them and joined Pitch. It still hurt.

"You don't understand-"

"No Frost, clearly you don't understand that us real guardians have work to do."

A shocked expression plagued the other guardian's faces. Meanwhile, Jack just stood their awkwardly. He didn't like showing his feelings, they had only ever got him hurt before. But he couldn't help but tear up at the Pooka's statement. Of course Bunny didn't think of Jack as a guardian. He was against the idea in the first place.

"Bunny!" Tooth yelled angrily, "That's not a nice thing to say." Jack sighed, at least she recognised his discomfort.

"But it's true! We have to postpone all of our important work until Frostbite over here feels like showing up!"

"Ah Bunny my friend I understand you are angry but that is bad thing to say" North pretty much thought of Jack as his child, another child that he had to look over and keep safe. It hadn't always been this way, the old guardian didn't know of Jack's existence until a few decades after he had risen from the lake. He had fond memories of Jack trying to sneak into his workshop. He regrets not reaching out to the boy sooner.

"The world is better off without you mate."

And just like that. Jack understood he wasn't invited here any longer. The scratchy feeling in his throat was too much. He wasn't going to crying in front of Bunny. It showed weakness. So without saying a word, the winter spirit left the North Pole.

TIME SKIP

Peacfully sat on the ground, Jack played with the cold snow on the ground. Him being the spirit of winter, the snow didn't feel cold to him but he loved the way it crunched when he walked over it.

He stared at the lake in front of him. Memories of his death flashed through his mind. He wasn't to step onto a frozen lake again without feeling at least a bit frightened. Jack hadn't forgiven MiM for not telling him why he was here for such a long time.

"Thought I would find you here."

Jack flinched at the easily recognisable Australian voice and reached for his staff. Aiming it at Bunny. Bunny raised his hands in defence.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to say sorry for what I said before that's all." Jack lowered the staff and sat back down onto the snow, "I know I can have a temper some times- well a lot of the time. I'm sorry I got mad at you but you can at least see where I'm coming from right?" Bunny sat beside the teen.

"No I can't." Jack replied, "My job as a winter spirit is to make snow. It might not seem like it but that includes snow storms and blizzards. It is a not very known fact but with seasonal spirits if we go too long without doing our job we start to feel pain. Like a horrible itch that won't go away." The Pooka sighed, obviously feeling bad for the spirit.

"That's not the worse part though." Jack stated, "The worse part is all the negative things that come with snow. Sure, the more harmless things like just slipping over or getting a cold aren't that bad. But there is also the more extreme. People die during blizzards. There is nothing I can do about it. People die. That's just life. It's not my fault. Do you really think I would kill people intentionally?"

Bunny laughed nervously.

"Of course not snowflake." He paused, almost unsure. "I never really gave you a chance to explain yourself on Easter. I know you wouldn't ruin it for fun but I was upset and needed someone to blame. I want you to tell me what really happened." His eyes shifted to Jack's hands, which were no longer holding the staff.

"After I was done taking Sophie back home. I heard a voice." Bunny tensed slightly, "It was really familiar I just couldn't figure out who it belonged to. So I followed it and ended up in Pitche's hide out. All of Tooth's fairies were there. As well as all of the teeth. I wanted to get them out but I got distracted by the voice again. I thought it was one of the boxes but before I could look Pitch showed up."

"What did he do?" Bunny asked currious. Jack took a breath in.

"He went on a rant about how you guys would never trust me and how I shouldn't trust you either. He eventually stopped teasing and before I knew it I had my memory box in my hand. Baby Tooth was gone and Easter had been ruined."

"I'm so sorry Jack." Jack didn't reply.

"Once you snapped at me I left and went to Antartica. I wanted to through my memories away because I thought I didn't deserve them but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Pitch showed up again saying how he was right and that I am better of with someone like him because we are in the same situation."

"What did you do?" Bunny was even more currious.

"Well I got angry so we thought for a bit. He tried to convince me to join up with him to rule the world or whatever and get believers. I know he would just be using me to get them for himself so I told him no. I would be lying if I said I didn't consider it though. He then got mad and threatened to kill Baby Tooth if I didn't hand over my staff." Jack found himself reaching for it.

"So I gave him it but he didn't let her go. Luckily, she got herself out safe but he still had my staff and he broke it."

"How did you fix it? It looks the same as it did before." Bunny asked, he felt bad now. Worse than he did before for sure. He supposed that's what he deserves for assuming the worst about someone who was meant to be him friend.

"Well I didn't for a while after that because I saw my memories."

"You know why you are here then?" The guardian of Easter asked.

"The voice I heard was my sister. One day we went out to go ice skating. She was nervous and the ice beneath her started to crack. I managed to get her out of the way safely but I risked my life to save hers. The ice underneath me broke though and I drowned." There was a pause, "This is the lake that we went skating on." Jack just stared at his feet nervous to hear the Pooka's response.

"Jesus Christ, Jack I'm sorry." Bunny apologised, "You are a good kid, you didn't deserve that." Jack was almost tearing up again at Bunny's words. All he ever wanted was for someone to understand that he meant no harm, that he was an eternal child. He couldn't help if he laughed at the wrong moments or messed about when he was meant to be serious. He's just a kid.

"How about we go back to North's place and get something to eat ey?" Bunny asked smiling. "it might cheer us all up if we just have some laughs and get to know eachother." Jack grinned back, his bright white teeth shining. And off they went.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! I hope you enjoyed this, have a nice day!


End file.
